


I don't hate you

by supervamp78



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wanted to write this because I got the idea for it while writing that noncon Sourin fic.  </p>
<p>This is a Kidnapping,drug and rape scenario between Haru and Sousuke. </p>
<p>It doesn't go into full sex, but there's oral so there's that.<br/>It ended up being longer then I wanted it to be but it'd be a lot better if I could just draw it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't hate you

Haru groggily opened up his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his head as he struggled to wake up. “He groaned when finally pulled his head up and looked around. 

 

“Hello Nanase, finally awake I see” Haru’s eyes opened wide at the nonchalant voice. He finally realized that he was chained to a floor, with his arm behind his back in his swim suit.

 

Haru swallowed hard,”Sousuke, what is this?” He voice was horse and dry like he hadn’t had anything drink for a few hours. Sousuke walked over to him without saying a word. Haru stared up at him with confused expression. Sousuke had a look of someone staring down at indifferently at an ant before they stepped on it. 

Haru racked his brain trying to figure exactly what was going on, all he could remember was Sousuke asking him to walk with him because he said he wanted to patch things up then nothing. Everything went dark, he thought Sousuke wanted to finally be on a positive with him and this happened. He felt stupid for trusting him and actually wanting any sort of friendship with him.

 

When Sousuke didn’t answer Haru’s expression turned hateful as he glared at him and asked,” Sousuke why would you do this? If you hate me that’s fine but this is going too far” He had hoped that his words would have reached but Sousuke instead pulled Haru’s hair painfully bringing his face closer to his as he leaned down. 

 

“I told you stay out of Rin’s way, I told you that Nanase. I warned you” Haru winced from the pained and gritted his teeth. Honestly when Sousuke had said that to him the vending machine he had no idea what he meant by “In his way. As far as he knew Rin had been doing find considering, what had happened last year between him and Haru and the team. 

 

Definitely Haru replied,” Sousuke, everyone is going to be looking for me. Mako, Rin, Nagisa and Rei. You can’t keep me here” Sousuke let go off Haru’s hair suddenly, letting his upper half fall back into the position he had been in before. Haru let out a breath of relief hoping that Sousuke had come to his senses. 

 

Instead Sousuke put his hand on Haru’s head, Haru flinched expecting him to pull him by his again. However, Sousuke instead gently rubbed his hand through Haru’s head. Confused, Haru looked up and saw that Sousuke was looking at him with an unreadable expression that sent a shiver down his spine. “You know Nanase, if I hated you I could just kill you”, he said in a soft tone. Haru’s eyes went wide with fear, he said it in such a way that it didn’t seem like a big deal. 

 

“But…” Sousuke paused moving his hand down Haru’s rubbing in an oddly loving way. “I don’t hate you, I don’t hate you at all Nanase.” Haru didn’t have any time to respond before, Sousuke slammed his lips into his kissing him roughly. Haru tried to move away, but Sousuke placed the hand that had been on Haru’s face behind his neck. He applied pressure so that Haru couldn’t move freely and bit down on Haru’s bottom lip. Haru cried out in pain opening his mouth, he could taste the blood from his lip flowing in his mouth. 

 

Sousuke used this opportunity to push his tongue in his mouth and something else along with it. It seemed like an entirety before he finally let Haru go. Immediately Haru readied himself to spit up whatever Sousuke had put in his mouth. Sousuke pinched his nose before he could do anything and held his jaw shut,”Now don’t be bad, swallow it or I might have to kill you here and now” 

 

Haru’s eyes once again widened at Sousuke mention of possible death. He could feel hot tears streaming down his face as he complied and swallowed. Satisfied Sousuke let Haru go and Haru feel completely to the ground coughing and sobbing. 

 

Sousuke let out a dark chuckle and said “That’s a good boy, I knew you could do it Nanase”. He tone was condensing and he rubbed his hair once again in a gentle manner. “That wasn’t so hard was it? Now you should start feeling good, they said it would only take 15 seconds for the effects to startup” Haru had started to calm down, but now he was confused. He didn’t understand what Sousuke meant by feeling good and he didn’t know why he had given him a pill. 

 

That is until Haru felt an intense heat spread from his lower body to his upper. His breath became labored in and instant and he could feel himself starting to sweat. The words Aphrodisiac had flashed in his mind for someone reason and the realization of what Sousuke had just given him and what he was planning to do dawned on him.

 

He could feel tears beginning to fall again and Sousuke looked down at him with cruel smile. Haru didn’t even notice Sousuke undoing his zipper and pulling out his cock. “Now Haru~chan let’s have some fun”, Haru flinched at the sudden change in the way Sousuke addressed him. He could tell that he was mocking him and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

Again Sousuke pulled Haru by his hair, not as hard as before but hard enough for it to make Haru wince. “Come on, I’ve got a gift that I’ve wanted to give you for a long time.” He pulled Haru’s head back just a bit so he could get a good look at his face. Sousuke was just as flushed as Haru was and his breathing was shallow and quick, “Do you know how sexy you look right now?” 

 

Sousuke didn’t wait around to see if Haru would or could reply and tapped his cock on Haru’s cheek. “Hey open up and suck this”, Haru put a defiant expression, determined to at least put up some of a fight and pursed his lips together. 

 

Sousuke sighed softly and the smile he had left his face,”I guess the drug can’t fix your attitude” He rubbed his cock on Haru’s lips, pressing in slightly, when Haru didn’t give way he said “If I have to pinch your nose this I won’t let go” The look on Sousuke’s face said he wasn’t playing around and Haru swallowed, finally opening his mouth. 

 

He took the tip into his mouth and lightly sucked. It tasted odd and he felt sick at the thought that this was eventually going to be inside him. Smiling again, he let go off Haru’s head and rubbed his hair once more. “Good boy”, was all he said before he placed both hands on Haru’s head and pushed his down until his cock was nestled in the back of Haru’s throat. 

 

Surprised Haru struggled, he tried to breathe through his nose but even that was difficult. Sousuke let out satisfied growl as Haru continued to struggle and gag. He pushed himself future until all of length was complete in Haru’s mouth and he stayed still for a few minutes, basking in pleasure of it. 

 

Haru, could feel himself slipping into darkness and Sousuke suddenly pulled fully out to let Haru catch his breath. “Sorry sorry, any further and you would have died.” Sousuke chuckled as if it wasn’t a big deal while Haru desperately gasped for air. He didn’t have the strength to retort anymore and he could feel his will to fight fading. 

 

When he was sure that Haru had recovered, he pushed his self-back into his mouth. Not as far as last time but just far enough to have Haru need to breath out of his nose at a steady pace. He started to move in and out at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of Haru’s warm mouth. 

 

Eventually as Sousuke’s breath became rough and the speed of his thrust grew, Haru’s body started responding. The drug had already had him hard but now he could feel his shorts getting tight. He could feel himself getting harder with each thrust and he could feel the precum leaking out of his tip. This was more pleasant then he wanted it to be and a certain sense of dead washed over him. 

 

Haru’s head became fuzzy as Sousuke’s thrust became faster and deeper and his breathing became frantic. His tongue began to move as he finally got into it. Sousuke pushed Haru’s head fully on to his cock again but Haru didn’t struggle thing time. Instead he accepted it and continued to his tongue over Sousuke’s greedily. He wanted Sousuke to cum into his mouth, he wanted to feel his warmth. 

He knew it was just an effect of the drug, but he couldn’t help but feel terrible about even entertaining those kinds of thoughts with the situation he was in. Finally Sousuke thrust became short as he breathed out Haru’s name and came deep within his throat. 

Haru switched as he felt the warm oddly tasting liquid spread through his mouth and slid down his tongue. His own cock was ready to pop and he was so horny he almost didn’t care about the circumstance he was in.

 

Sousuke pulled out and said “Swallow” his tone was stern and he left no room for objection. Haru complied and swallowed all of what was in his mouth before coughing. He looked up at Sousuke panting and with a blank expression. Sousuke smiled and rubbed his hand through Haru’s head” Good boy, Haru. I promise you from now on I’ll take good care of you so there’s nothing for you to worry about anymore.” A tear flowed down Haru’s face and Sousuke kissed Haru, gently this time while rubbing his face. He suddenly pulled away and stared at Haru with a cruel smile,” Because I don’t hate you and this is a better way of keeping you out of the way.” 

 

>


End file.
